


The Hylian Yiga Footsoldier

by RoseyCanvas



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But was reincarnated, Link died, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Geik has been training his whole life with the Yiga Clan to kill the legendary hero and finally has a chance to leave their hideout.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Hylian Yiga Footsoldier

Geik was almost done with his training and ready to see the world on his own. He had been in the Yiga Clan Hideout since he was born and trained by Master Kohga since he could walk. He was seventeen now and was considered a man by Sheika and Hylian cultures.

“Excited tonight aren’t you, Geik? Think you’ll find the fallen hero your first day out?”   
“I know I will! And I don’t have to disguise myself as a Hylian to have him trust me!”

Master Kohga laughed. “I knew it was a good thing to bring in a Hylian. It really is a shame what happened to your parents, but it brought you to us. When you’re out there, don’t forget how we took care of you, when everyone else rejected you.”

Geik nodded. Master Kohga was wise and smart and never did the Yiga Clan wrong. He tried to go to sleep again. Couldn’t go on a mission tired.

* * *

Geik went under the name Colson, a traveling merchant he once heard some Blademasters talk about. The desert wasn’t too exciting, but outside that was incredible! It was cool and the grass felt amazing!

However, he couldn’t let himself more than a second to feel it. He was being trailed and his activities would be reported. He wasn’t as trusted as the others, but he understood. He was the only Hylian in the Yiga Clan, after all.

Geik stayed the night at the stable he made his way to. He didn’t sleep much when the Great Plateau was right there. With the sleeping hero of legend.

The plateau was supposed to be hiding the Shrine of Resurrection, but there was no way to know for sure. The way up was destroyed during “The Calamity,” as others called it. If he could, Geik would climb up there and kill the hero in his sleep with his sickle. That thought would make Master Kohga pr--

“Link...”

Geik looked around. Where did that voice come from? And who was Link?

“Link...”

There it was again. There was no one around. He had to calm down or this would be reported.

“You’re awake. I was so worried when you passed before reaching the Shrine of Resurrection. I’m sorry this has happened, but you must hurry to Zora’s Domain. Please. Hurry.”

That voice. It mentioned the Shrine that the hero was sleeping in. Was he? Could he? No! He remembered being a child! He was born only seventeen years ago! Not a hundred! He would make sure the hero was dead for good and then Zelda would be the last obstacle.

Yes. The reason Master Kohga saved him and looked after him. To finish off the royal family and free Calamity Ganon. That’s his mission and his purpose. 

Right?


End file.
